


The Pendulum Swings Back

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 20:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18901954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: Ichigo touches an object that has him traveling back in time to Soul Society, to a time period he never thought he would get to see; when his lover was the captain of the 12th division.





	The Pendulum Swings Back

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my first entry for UraIchi week! :) Please enjoy!

 

 

* * *

“What is that?” Ichigo asks, peering around a tree as a glowing entity seems to fill the area with an unnatural light. “Kisuke, is this one of your tricks?” He calls out to the shopkeeper, who he knows likes to throw wrenches into his nightly patrols.

“I’m afraid that Urahara-san isn’t here.” Ishida remarks, as he appears by his side. “That being said, I don’t think we should approach that. I’ve got a bad feeling about it.”

The substitute shinigami scoffs, and shakes his head. “Ishida, do you know how many things I’ve encountered that I’ve had a bad feeling about?” He holds the thin blade of Zangetsu in front of him, having transformed to his Bankai state only a few moments prior. “I would never engage with an enemy if that were the case.”

“It’s not my fault you’re an idiot.”

“Hey!” He snaps his head to the left at where his friend is standing, a haughty smirk on his face. “I’m not an idiot!”

“You are if you go over to that object that we know nothing about. What if it does something to you? What if it’s poisonous? Then what do you plan to do with your poisoned self?”  

Ichigo shrugs his shoulders. “Guess there’s only one way to find out, huh?” He starts to walk towards the glowing object, hoping that his actions won’t prove him to be in the wrong. A small part of him has to wonder if Ishida is right - what if he’s making a mistake by approaching this object? But he can’t back down now - not after that false bravado he showed to his friend.

“Kurosaki, wait!” Ishida calls out to him.

He approaches the glowing object, and feels himself becoming drawn to it unwillingly. His hands begin to move on their own, his brain helpless to the pull of the object. That should have been his first concern, but it doesn’t register in his mind fast enough. No, the only thing he can think about is touching the object. His hands reach forward, wanting the glow to stop, because it’s so bright, and it’s hurting his eyes. If he touches it, maybe it will stop, and they can continue their patrol for the night. Yes, that sounds good.

“Ichigo!”

Ishida calling out his first name should have been enough for him to snap out of it, but it occurs at the same time that his hands land on the object. The warmth radiating for the stone causes him to have a mild panic attack, suddenly worried that maybe this object might do more harm than good to him. As his hands touch the object, the glow becomes unbearable, his eyes shutting tight, deaf to his friend screaming his name as the white light seems to surround his entire body. The last thought that goes through Ichigo’s mind as his hands make contact is that maybe he shouldn’t have acted without investigating first, but it was too late.

He disappears in the blink of an eye.

***

The sounds of running water brings Ichigo out of his daze. Groaning, he rolls over onto his back, rubbing his eyes. He doesn’t know how or why he fell after touching the object, and doesn’t bother to dwell on it. That being said, he notices that he’s now in a completely different area, and it’s no longer night - the sun appears to be shining far up above him.

“What the hell?” He sits up with another groan, the heel of his hand coming up to his eyes as he tries to rub the pain away. The air feels different here - thicker, almost. Did he somehow wind up trapped in some weird dimension when he touched the stone? That couldn’t be possible, could it?

Leaves rustle nearby, putting Ichigo on high alert. He jumps up from his position on the ground, and gets into an attack stance. There is no way he’s going to be ambushed by something, or someone for that matter. He may not know where he is, but that doesn’t mean he has to be defenseless.

A small arrow flies past his head, his hand coming up to his neck to protect himself. “Who’s there?!” He shouts, looking all around him. He doesn’t have a good feeling about this. There’s no way that that had been an accidental firing of an arrow. “Hello?? I’m not your enemy!” He tries, hoping that whoever has stumbled upon him will give him the benefit of the doubt. “I’m friendly!”

But it is a false hope, as two more arrows fly past his head, while another hits him right on the side of his neck. Ichigo grunts as his hand slams over where the arrow has hit him. It falls from his skin, and lands on the dirt. His vision begins to blur, and attempts one last announcement that he’s not an enemy, but the world begins to fade to black for a second time in the span of ten minutes time, leaving him dead to the world.

xXx

His eyes open, the light of day no longer an issue for his retinas. It seems that he’s now in a room of sorts, the light above his head less harsh than the natural sunlight. Ichigo exhales a soft sigh, happy for one minor victory, but it quickly disappears when he sees a face loom over his.

“You’re awake.”

Ichigo’s mouth drops open as he looks up into a pair of eyes he’d know anywhere. “Kisuke?” He whispers, shocked to be found by him. “Kisuke, I’m so glad it’s you!” He brings his arms to hug in him an embrace, but stops when he sees a look of confusion on his face. “Kisuke?”

“Do I know you?” The man asks, clearly trying to figure out if he’s forgotten Ichigo. It’s at that exact moment that he notices the outfit that Urahara is wearing. Gone are the green threads that he’s come to know, and secretly love, only to be replaced by an outfit similar to the one he wears. Except instead of the black haori that he normally wears over his green kimono and hakama, it’s a white robe. The same white robe that captains wear in the Gotei 13. “I have no idea who you are.”

Out of all the people he had been hoping to see, Urahara couldn’t have been the more perfect man. Except this isn’t the Urahara he knows. “Holy shit.” Ichigo whispers, realizing what this means. “Are we in Soul Society?” He asks, even though he knows the answer already.

“Captain!” A voice comes through the closed door, both of their heads turning to look at it. Ichigo opens his mouth to say something, but Urahara brings his hand to his lips, telling him to be quiet. “We heard there was a disturbance out in the woods. Is everything alright? Do you need any assistance?”

“No, I’m alright.” The casual tone to which he answers his subordinates is impressive. “Yes, there was something out there, but it’s been taken care of.” Urahara turns to look at him, and winks, Ichigo’s cheeks turning pink at the look. “Why don’t you go and see if Vice Captain Hiyori needs anything - I need to continue my work.”

“Yes, Captain!” The person at the door walks away, leaving them alone again.

“I’m sorry, did you say Hiyori?” Ichigo asks, surprised by this information. “Not Sarugaki Hiyori?”

He knew that the Visoreds had been in Soul Society before coming to the Human world, but he didn’t expect Urahara to be working so closely with them. “You know her as well?” Urahara asks, the curiosity unmistakable in his voice.

“I do. And I know Shinji, and Love, and Rose, as well as….” He knows three people that he knows have been in the same position that they’re in now back in this time period. “I know Ukitake, as well as Kyoraku and Unohana.”  

Each name he mentions, he sees Urahara’s expression change. “My, my. You do know quite a few people. And yet, I’d bet that they don’t know who _you_  are.”

“Not yet, they don’t.” He knows that by telling Urahara the truth, he may be damning himself. But if anyone would know how to fix this mess that he’s in, it’s going to be this man. “I’m trying to tell you, I know them because they exist in my time.”

“Which is?” Urahara stands up, leaning against the wall. “When are you from….?”

“Ichigo.” He had forgotten to introduce himself. Drawing his knees up to his chest, Ichigo sighs. “Kurosaki Ichigo.”

“And you’re a shinigami?”  

He scratches the back of his neck, and shakes his head. “Not exactly.”

“Oh?”

“It’s complicated.”

Urahara begins to walk around the room, Ichigo having a difficult time watching him. The only times he’s seen him without his bucket hat on for this long are due to private moments the two of them shared behind closed doors. And there is no _way_  he’s going to be telling this version of Urahara that they’re lovers in his time. That would be a big mistake.

“You’re telling me you’re from-”

“One hundred years in the future.” Ichigo interrupts him, forgetting that he hadn’t answered his question before giving the scientist his name. “I know it sounds crazy, but thanks to what you’re wearing, I know it’s one hundred years ago from when we know each other.”

The captain stops pacing, keeping his back turned to Ichigo. “One hundred years.”

“I don’t know why I’m here now.” He stands up, but keeps his distance from Urahara, although the urge to go over to him, and hug him from behind is very powerful. _It’s not him. Even though they’re the same person, he’s not the Urahara I know_. “I was fighting, and then there was this stone, and then I somehow wound up here.”

“Stone.” Urahara strokes his chin with his hand. “So, what was this stone doing when you touched it?”

“It was glowing.”

“Tell me, Kurosaki,” Ichigo’s stomach rolled at the way Urahara said his last name, “has anyone ever told you that if you see something of that nature, to do exactly the opposite of what your mind tells you to do?”

He snorts, and nods his head. “Yes. You’ve told me over and over, Urahara-san.” He figures it’s better to address him by his last name, rather than the familiar use of his first name. It seems to put the captain more at ease, now that they’re talking with one another. “But I’m an idiot.”

“No, but it did cause you to somehow time travel.” Urahara returns to walking back and forth. “So, if you’re not a shinigami, why are you dressed like that, and why do you have a zanpakuto?” He gestures to the sword that’s now leaning up against the wall.

Now it’s Ichigo’s turn to pace. “Long story short, I ‘borrowed’ a shinigami’s powers, but then returned them to her. After that, you threw me into a pit and forced me to become a shinigami on my own.”

“And that worked?”

“Clearly.”

“Interesting.”

Ichigo went over to his zanpakuto, and picked it up. “Would you like to hear something even more interesting, Urahara-san?”

“I’d be delighted.”

He balances Zangetsu with one hand. “So, you-”

“Kisuke!” Someone begins to pound on the door, Ichigo almost dropping Zangetsu as he tries to get away from the door that he knows is going to fly open at any moment. He knows that voice. “Kisuke, what the hell are you doing in there? Your squad members said that you ran into some trouble in the forest? Are you okay? Answer me, you asshole!”

Urahara looks over at him with apologetic smile on his face. “I’m fine. I’m busy with work right now.”

“Like hell you are!”

Ichigo hides his smile, and walks over to the captain. “It’s okay if she knows I’m here. That’s Yoruichi, isn’t it?”

“Why am I not surprised that she’s in the future as well.” Urahara nods, and opens the door. “Yoruichi, please come-”

“What are you hiding, Kisuke?” She walks into the room, her own captain’s cloak billowing out behind her. “I know you’re hiding some…..thing.” She stops talking when she sees Ichigo. “A person? You’re hiding a person?”

The door to the room closes, and Urahara turns towards the two of them, Ichigo trying not to shrink under the glare of the petite woman. “Yoruichi, I found this man out in the forest. His name is Kurosaki Ichigo, and it seems that he might be from the future.”

“Future?!”

Ichigo bows his head towards her. “I’m not here to spy or anything. I honestly don’t know how I wound up here, but hopefully Kisuke -  I mean, Urahara will be able to help me get back home.”

“You said you touched a stone to get here?” Urahara asks, as Yoruichi continues to check him out.

“Yeah.” He nods his head. “Maybe it’s still in the forest? It might be worth going to check out where you found me. Also, why the hell did you use a dart on me?” He touches his neck, still a little sore from where he had been hit. “I told you I wasn’t an enemy.”

“That’s exactly what an enemy would want you to believe.” The smirk on the captain’s face makes Ichigo’s face heat up. “So, naturally, I would still proceed with caution.”

“Right.” Ichigo sighs, and looks over at the man’s disorganized desk. He knows that Urahara has his own way of figuring things out, so it doesn’t surprise him to see it in a state of disarray, when he knows the man knows exactly where everything is. “I guess I have to stay here, huh?”

“He can stay at my family’s place.” Yoruichi volunteers, both men turning to look towards her. “It’ll be easier for him to stay unnoticed there.” She shrugs, and then looks at Ichigo. “You trust me, right?”

“I have no choice.” Ichigo reminds her, but nods his head. “I do anyway, so yeah. I guess that will work.”

“Go with her now.” Urahara nods, as he grabs a cloak from a closet. “Here. Wear this.” He puts it on, covering his head with the black fabric. “It will conceal your reiatsu.”

A hat is dropped onto his head, Ichigo looking up at him with a grateful look in his eyes. “Thank you, Kisuke. Really.”

“Go. I’ll go and find that stone, and will see what I can do. I’ll come to the estate later this evening.”

Yoruichi places a hand on his arm. “Better hold on, Kurosaki.”

He closes his eyes, knowing that her use of Shunpo is far superior to his own. He can use it, but he’s nowhere near the same skill level as her. They move so quick that when they come to a stop, he stumbles forward. She catches him before he falls, Ichigo thankful for not face planting hard.

“My family isn’t here right now.” Yoruichi opens the door, Ichigo following behind her. “They’re staying in the country for a few weeks.”

“What if I’m still here?” Ichigo asks, hoping that that won’t be the case.

“We’ll deal with that if it happens.” Yoruichi pats him on the shoulder. “Kisuke will figure this out for you. We’ll get you back home.”

“Thank you.” He smiles, knowing that she is right. “You have to go back to the Second Division?”

She nods, not questioning him how he knows such a thing. “You’ll find plenty of food in the kitchen. Try not to break anything.”

“When do you think I’ll see Urahara-san?” He asks, as he follows her to the front door.

“Soon, I’m sure. Take care of yourself, Kurosaki.”

He watches her leave, and as the door closes, he takes off the hat he’s still wearing. He takes off the cloak next, hoping that Urahara hadn’t expected him to wear it the entire time. Figuring he’s safe here, he hides the items in a closet he finds near the front door, and then decides to explore the house.

Not realizing how hungry he is until he sees fruit on the counter in the kitchen, Ichigo grabs one of the oranges and starts to peel it. Popping a slice into his mouth, he chews the citrus thoroughly before swallowing, and takes in the extravagant kitchen. He really hopes that Urahara won’t leave him waiting too long.

xXx

The front door opening startles Ichigo awake, his head turning back and forth as he tries to get his bearings straight. The room is unfamiliar, and after a few tense seconds he remembers where he is. “Hello?” He calls out, feet falling onto the wood flooring.

“Kurosaki?” _Kisuke_. He breathes easier when he hears Urahara’s voice call out to him. “Where are you?”

“In the living room.” He calls out, and sees Urahara’s shadow appear at the entrance of the room. “What time is it?”

“Very late.” Urahara flips a switch, turning a few lamps on in the room. Ichigo groans, rubbing his eyes from the sudden brightness. “I didn’t mean to wake you up. I’ve been in the lab. I found the stone.”

“Great!” He jumps up, much more alert than he was a few moments ago. “And what did you find?”

“Nothing yet.” Ichigo tries not to be too upset by this information, as it’s what he expected to hear. But it still doesn’t hurt any less actually hearing it. “I’m going to keep working on it, but it may take awhile, as I have to continue my every day work to not raise any suspicions that there’s an intruder here.”

Ichigo drops back down onto the couch, and nods his head. “I understand. Is there anything I can do? Or am I under house arrest?”

“I’m afraid not.” Urahara walks over to where he is, and takes a seat next to him. “We’re lucky that I was able to find the stone. But I’m not sure of its properties, so your guess is as good as mine as to when we might be able to figure it out.”

He sighs, desperately wishing for better news than this. “Okay, Urahara-san. Whatever you need from me, you know where to find me.”

“Did Yoruichi show you around?”

“No.” Ichigo shakes his head. “I’ve pretty much only see the kitchen, the bathroom, and here.” He looks around the living room. “I didn’t think it would be appropriate for me to go anywhere else.”

Urahara stands up, and offers him his hand. “I can take you on a quick tour. And I’m sure we can find you a room with a bed. As comfortable as that couch is, a bed would probably be better for your back.”

“Good point.” He takes his hand, and is pulled up off of the couch. “You basically grew up here with her, didn’t you?”

“I did.” Urahara nods. “I guess the man you know told you about that?”

“As a matter of fact, no. Yoruichi did.” He smiles, as the two of them head up a long flight of stairs. “You and I, we talk about things, but not really things of that nature.”

He’s shown a guest room that has its own bathroom attached to it, making it very convenient for himself. “You called me Kisuke when you woke up.” Urahara mentions, as Ichigo pulls back the covers on the bed. “We must be close.”

“We are.” Ichigo nods, keeping his head turned away, afraid that the expression on his face might give away his secret. “But that’s not you.”

“No, it’s not me.” He agrees with Ichigo, making him feel both happy and sad at the same time.

They look at each other, then Ichigo lays down on the bed. “No offense, old man - but I’m exhausted. Between the concoction you used to knock me out, and the events of today, I think I want to get some proper rest.”

“I’ll be by tomorrow, probably in the later part of the day.” Urahara nods, and begins to walk over towards the bedroom door. “Will you be okay on your own?”

“I’m not an invalid, Urahara-san.” Ichigo laughs, the laughter soon turning into a soft yawn. “I can manage on my own for the day. I’ll be sure to stay inside. I won’t go anywhere.”

“See that you don’t.” The smile on his face reminds Ichigo of his lover, his stomach dipping at the expression. “Good night, Kurosaki-san. See you tomorrow. I’ll do my best to get you back home as quick as I can.”

“I know you will, Kisuke.” He smiles, eyes falling closed. “Good night.”

He doesn’t expect to hear it returned, but when a soft ‘Good night’ drifts his way, it keeps the smile on his face as he drifts to sleep.

xXx

Over the next two weeks, Urahara comes to Yoruichi’s family home almost every single day. Ichigo travels with him to his workshop every other day, answering any questions that might help get him back home. It becomes a routine he looks forward to, which he knows is dangerous. This isn’t his lover back home - no, it’s a version of him that he should never have met.

One evening, Urahara is fiddling with something in his workshop that reminds Ichigo of what he went through when training to get his Bankai. “Hey, old man.” He hears Urahara pause his work, and can almost see the annoyed expression on his face even with his back turned to him. He had taken to calling him that, because calling him Urahara was nice, but he’s become so used to calling him by his first name that he’s afraid he’ll slip up by mistake. So, old man became his new name. “Want to hear something crazy?”

“Something more than how you’re here in my presence?” Urahara teases, Ichigo feeling like a fool for addressing it in such a fashion. “Sure, Kurosaki-san. I’d love to hear something ‘crazy’.”

He groans, and shakes his head. “When you put it like that, it seems stupid.”

“Ichigo, tell me. Please?”

It isn’t often that Urahara uses his first name, and every single time he says it, his body reacts the same way. His heart beats harder in his chest, and he gets the sensation of wanting to throw up everywhere. “Right. Well, you know that you’re amazing when it comes to figuring things out. I know we haven’t figured out the stone, but I know you will. I’m not worried. Because you are responsible for how I got my Bankai in three days time.”

“That’s how Yoruichi did it.”

Grey eyes looked over at him with an unreadable expression in them. “I know. She used one of your dolls to make it happen for me.”

“You must be _very_  important to me, as well as Seireitei, if she willingly chose to put you in that situation.”

“We didn’t become close until after that.” Ichigo looks away again, his voice dropping in volume. “It doesn’t matter. I did what I had to do in order to protect a friend. And your contraption made it possible.”

Urahara hums thoughtfully. “I knew that she was strong, which is why I designed it in the first place. Every other person that’s used it prior to her failed. I’m relieved that it wasn’t a fluke, if you were able to achieve your Bankai with the help of it.”

“It wasn’t a fluke.” He shakes his head. “You’re very smart. Seireitei doesn’t-” _Seireitei doesn’t realize how valuable you really are until much later_. He stops himself before finishing that thought out loud. “Never mind.”

It stays quiet for a few minutes, then he hears Urahara resume his work. “With any luck, we’ll have you back to when you should be in the new few days.”

“Great.” Standing up, he goes over to the curtained window, and sees Hiyori working with a small squad. “I know this has probably been occupying a lot of your time.” It’s strange to see her in shinigami clothes. He wonders when things will change - probably soon, if he remembers correctly. Or maybe not. Urahara was never really specific with dates when he told him about what Aizen did to the Visored.

He turns around, and sees Urahara watching him. He doesn’t shy away from his look, wanting the man to realize that he’s not afraid of him. “I’ll take you back to Yoruichi’s once night has fallen.”

“Thanks, old man. I appreciate it.”

xXx

The next few days after that, Ichigo is left alone with no contact from anyone. He begins to worry that events have begun to unfold, and there might not be enough time to get home back home. But on the fourth night of solitary confinement, he hears the front door open, and hears Urahara’s familiar gait walk down the hallway towards the living room.

“I think I’ve figured it out.” Urahara comes in, slightly breathless. He jumps up, and runs over to him. “I’ve been stuck in my lab for the past three days. Yoruichi had to come in and remind me to come check on you. You’re alright, aren’t you?”

He doesn’t think, but acts on instinct first. He throws his arms around Urahara’s neck, and hugs him tight. “I’m so happy to hear you’ve figured it out!” After weeks of taking care to not touch him, Ichigo neglects his own reservations out of pure elation.

“It’s all because of you.” Urahara returns his embrace, the strength of his arms feeling almost perfect to Ichigo. Almost, because he knows this isn’t really his lover touching him right now. But it feels _good_  to finally hug him like this. “You made a remark the other day, and that inspired me. And then I got lost in my head.”

“You’ve been known to do that.” He laughs, his arms now resting comfortably around Urahara’s torso, rather than his neck. His cheek presses against the man’s neck, almost too afraid to let go. “At least you don’t smell bad.”

“I took a shower before coming here.” The arms around him seem to tighten their hold, but Ichigo thinks nothing of it. _It’s just my imagination_. “Trust me, you probably would have been able to smell me a few kilometers away.”

Ichigo laughs more, then pulls his head away. “I guess this means I might be going home tomorrow?”  

“Either that, or I may wind up sending you somewhere else entirely.”

The smirk on Urahara’s lips makes him roll his eyes before laughing more. “I don’t know how to thank you, old man.”

“You don’t have to. Thank me after I get you back home. Remember - it could go very wrong tomorrow.”

He shakes his head, as he looks up into his dark grey eyes. “You think so little of yourself. You know you’re a very smart man, and if you’ve figured it out, then I know I’ll be going home to my time.”

“Yes. To your time.” Urahara nods his head.

Their arms still haven’t dropped, both staying in a light embrace with one another. He wants to ask another question, but can’t bring himself to vocalize it. Not when he can’t tear his eyes away from Urahara’s, his heart beginning to beat faster as he knows that look. That look that he’s seen on numerous occasions. One he knows that he won’t be able to stop anything from happening, even if he tries.

It should be a no brainer - Ichigo has to control the situation before Urahara makes a mess out of him. But he can’t bring himself to do it, not when he sees the look in Urahara’s eyes that drives him mad with desire. He isn’t sure who moves first - if it’s him, or if it’s Urahara. He inhales through his nose as he feels Urahara’s lips mold against his, as they kiss each other with a burning passion that’s been on the edge of exploding for quite some time. A first kiss to rival the one they shared in his time.

He moans into his mouth, their tongues touching with tentative touches, then they become stronger with each caress against the other. Ichigo jumps up, and feels Urahara catch him. Soon they’re on the move, Ichigo’s lips staying locked against his as Urahara takes them upstairs to the bedroom he’s been staying in.

Hands fly to take the obi off of each other’s waists. “W-What are we doing?” Ichigo moans, as Urahara’s lips begin to traverse the length of his neck, kissing his skin in a way he’s been aching for him to touch him since he arrived here in Seireitei. “Kisuke…”

“Something stupid.” Urahara whispers into his ear, as his hakama are pulled off of his body. “Something stupid and foolish, but I can’t seem to help myself. Not when I know you’re leaving tomorrow.”

Ichigo moans, as more heated kisses are pressed against his body, his will power struggling to find a reason why this is wrong. “H-Have you been wanting to do this with me, Kisuke?” He moans the man’s name, as he feels something wet beginning to rub against his entrance.

“Since you spoke my name that first day.” His lips return to Ichigo’s, the weight of Urahara’s body on top of his own bringing tears to his eyes. “I can see why I would fall in love with you.”

He stares up at him, and groans as one finger gets pushed into him. “Kisuke…”

It doesn’t take long for him to get prepped, and soon he’s staring back into Urahara’s eyes. “Are you ready for more, Ichigo?”

“Yes.” Ichigo nods his head slow, as he feels the tip of Urahara’s cock start to rub up against his loosened entrance. “Please, I want it. One time…” He’s not sure how this will affect his relationship with the man from his time, but he’s too far gone to care about that right now. “Please, Kisuke.”

“How do I handle you in the future?” Urahara’s lips touch his ear, as the tip of his cock slowly begins to sink into him. “I doubt I can control myself around you.”

His arms wrap around his neck, and Ichigo pulls him down for a kiss. “You really can’t.” He teases, then moans softly as he’s stretched by his lover’s cock. “We have trouble sometimes…”

“I bet we do.” Urahara brings his lips back to his, and kisses him again, silencing their conversation.

It doesn’t take Ichigo long to moan his lover’s name, his body responding to all of his touches the same way he would if he was with the man from his time. It feels good to be back together like this, and it’s one that he can’t wait to have again when he gets back home. But this is good for now.

One orgasm turns into two, and by the end of their third round, Ichigo begs Urahara to stop. But just like the man from his time, Urahara pushes him to a fourth mind blowing orgasm, making him hover on the edge of consciousness afterwards. He can barely move once it’s all over, his body and mind spent after all the rounds of sex. He feels the bed shift, and familiar arms pull him to rest against something firm.

“We’ll head to my lab before dawn.” Ichigo nods his head, as he gets more comfortable against Urahara’s chest. “Are you upset that we did this, Ichigo?”

“No, Kisuke. I’m upset you waited until my last night.” He lifts his head, and smiles. “But I understand.”

“Good.” Lips connect with his for a soft kiss. “We’ve got a big morning ahead of us. Get some sleep.”

Ichigo couldn’t argue if he tried. There is no way he could stay awake much longer, not after that romp with Urahara. He doesn’t even say good night before passing out in the warmth of his lover’s loose embrace.

xXx

“Is that the color it was?” Urahara asks, as they stand in his laboratory.

He nods his head. “Yes! Does that mean I can touch it now??”

“Not yet.”  Urahara looks over at Yoruichi. “Are you ready, in case this doesn’t work?”

“I am.” Yoruichi approaches him, and smiles. “It’s been a pleasure meeting you, Ichigo. I look forward to when I get to meet you in the future.”

He raises his arms up, and hugs her tight. “I’m really grateful for everything you’ve done for me. I can’t ever repay you.” He holds tight to her, as they hug each other. “Thank you.”

“Thank _you_  for showing me that he’s actually capable of caring about someone other than himself.” Yoruichi whispers into his ear, before they pull apart.

Urahara walks over to him, a shy smile on his face. “I guess this is goodbye, Kurosaki-san.”

“I  guess so, old man.” He smiles. He reaches up, and then finds himself pressed up against Urahara’s chest, as they hug each other tight. “Be good, okay? I need you in my future.” He whispers, hugging tighter.

“And I need you in mine.”

The glow of the rock becomes almost painfully bright. “Now can I touch it??” He asks, as he approaches the object.

“You can! Good luck!” Urahara nods his head, giving him a thumbs up.

He reaches forward, and closes his eyes. _Please let me go home. Please let me go home. Please let me_ \- His hands touch the rock, and then the world around him disappears.

***

“Ichigo!”

“Where is he?!”

“I think he’s over here! Kurosaki-kun! Are you over here?!”

“Ichigo, where are you?!”

He sits up, and rubs his eyes, groaning as he sees the rock next to him. He’s back in the forest, but not sure if he’s back when he’s supposed to be. He stands up, and bumps into something solid.

“Thank the Gods.” A broken voice whispers into his ear, as he’s pulled into a tight embrace.

Ichigo doesn’t have to see to know who it is that’s found him first. Tears begin to spill from his eyes, as he hugs tight to the one person he’s been wanting to see this entire time. “Kisuke…” He cries, hugging tight to him as they stand together in the forest, holding each other close.

“Shhh. You’re safe. You’re where you’re supposed to be now.” Urahara whispers into his ear, keeping his arms wrapped tight around him. “Next time, don’t go touching objects that glow, alright? That’s my territory, not yours.”  

He half sobs, half laughs as he nods his head, keeping his forehead pressed against his neck. “I’ve missed you.” He whispers, holding him tight. “I’ve missed you a lot.”

“Yes, well - I seem to remember a certain someone couldn’t keep their hands to themselves.” Urahara teases, as they pull apart to give each other sweet kisses on the lips. “I’m sorry I was such a pervert, even back then.”

He smiles, and shakes his head. “It’s one of your most endearing qualities. I’m happy you’re not mad at me.”

“Why would I be? You know that I love you.” His lover - his _true_  lover - returns his lips to Ichigo’s, and kisses him over and over. “I love you so much, Ichigo.”

“I love you too.” He whispers against his lips.

“Ah! Kurosaki-kun!” Orihime’s voice interrupts their shared moment of silence. “Oh! I see Urahara-san found you! Guys!! He’s over here!”

Ichigo leans against Urahara, as the rest of his friends join them. “Sorry if I worried you guys.” He looks at Ishida, who is wearing a peeved expression on his face. “How long have I been gone?”

“An hour? Two hours?” Ishida shrugs his head.

His stomach drops. “No way.”

“It seems that time moves different with the stone.” Urahara picks it up, and hands it to Sado, who takes it from him with a nod of his head. “You were in Seireitei for close to a month.”

“I was.” Ichigo nods. “Yeah, I won’t be touching glowing objects ever again.”

“Good idea, Kurosaki-kun!”

Urahara touches his face, drawing his attention up towards his grey eyes. “Let’s go back to the shop. You’ve had a very long day.”

“Please.”

They all head back to Urahara’s shoten together, and after a cup of tea, his friends leave the two of them alone. Ichigo looks across at Urahara, who has a pensive look on his face. “What is it, Kisuke?”

“My memory of our time together wasn’t a thing until you came back. That’s strange, isn’t it?”

Ichigo shrugs. “I mean, time travel is weird. I’m just glad you’re not upset I cheated on you with you.”

“I would never.” Urahara’s laugh brings a smile to his face. “I’m glad you’re back. Even if it didn’t feel that long, I know it was because of my memories. I don’t know what I would have done had that much time passed in this time.”

“It’s a good thing it didn’t.” Ichigo stands up, and goes to sit on his lap. “How about we make up for those lost two hours by going to your bedroom?”

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Kurosaki-san.”

“Come on, old man.” He teases. “Show me who I really love.”

“If you insist.”

  



End file.
